


Don't disturb Mom and Mom.

by LexasFluffyUnicorn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abby is the worst, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Lexa is a bottom, Smut, Spooning, Spooning Sex, renamed for reasons, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexasFluffyUnicorn/pseuds/LexasFluffyUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clare and Lexa try to get it on for the first time (well, second time tbh, but the very first one failed) after the birth of their daughter.</p><p>I hope this is not written all too messy, it was almost 2am when I finished this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure Abby and Marcus will take good care of her?" It's been eight weeks since Lexa gave life to her first child. Eight weeks without sleeping for more than three hours at once for neither her nor Clarke. Eight weeks of permanent breastfeeding. Eight weeks of exhaustion and - not even the slightest hint of romance and glory. 

They needed a break. Just a few hours. Time for themselves - time to be themselves. A few hours to talk. Just a few hours to be close to one another again. They had attempted to spend a few moments together not even a week ago, but eventually the situation was just to awkward to relax and enjoy themselves. Since Lexa wouldn't trust anybody around Polis to take care of her baby for a few hours, Clarke asked her mother and Kane to stay as guests in the tower for a while. Of course with the intention that they would look after Estella occasionally, most especially a few hours at night so Lexa would get some sleep. 

"Lexa, my mom raised me. I think I didn't turn out that bad, did I?" 

Lexa smiled at Clarke's statement. "I do trust you, Clarke. It's just... separation anxiety I guess."

"We are separated from our daughter for about three or four hours, not weeks, Lexa. And there are literally two rooms in between. You can go to her whenever you want, you will even hear if she cries which - she doesn't."

And Clarke was right. There was nothing but silence enveloping the tower that night, that alone however wouldn't convince Lexa that her daughter was happy and sleeping like a rock, after all she was so incredibly maternal, she wouldn't even put the girl in her crib at night but instead have her sleep on her own chest. 

It's not that Clarke would feel bitter about that, she loved Estella just as much as Lexa did and when Clarke would get jealous, then it was just because she couldn't cuddle with the little one as much as Lexa did. She had to substitute for the commander after all, until Lexa would be ready to go back to her position. 

"Don't make such a sad face, Lexa." Clarke tried to cheer her up before bending over to kiss her on the lips. 

Lexa gave in and pulled Clarke closer to herself. 

"It's been so long ... since you held me like this." Lexa whispered. "It feels so long... I missed it so much."

"I know... I missed it too..." Clarke replied. 

Their kisses become longer, more heated - more intense. It wasn't long before Clarke started undressing Lexa and both women fell on the bed.   
"Do you think... it will be all right?" Clarke carefully asked right after pulling down Lexa's pants, her hand resting on her right thigh. 

"It hurt you when we tried it last week."

"I don't know. I guess if you go very, very slow and use a lot of oil... it might be ok." 

"Please don't force yourself." Clarke gently whispered while her hand began caressing Lexa's shoulder blades. "Tell me when it's unpleasant... or if you don't want to..."

Lexa smirked before she proceeded to explain. "It has nothing to do with not wanting to." She sassed while biting her lower lip. "It's just... I don't know... it was just so much smoother before."

"Well, this is why we are a little bit better prepared this time." Clarke said when pouring some of the oil on her hands. It was fragrant, with a very pleasant scent. "Just... hold me for now." Lexa whispered, and Clarke just started massaging the oil into the soft skin of Lexa's inner thigh. Teasingly she bent her head down where she was just massaging a few moments ago to inhale the scent of the oil, that was now mixed with the scent of Lexa. "You just can't wait Clarke, can you?" 

"How could anybody resist you?" Clarke whispers, her voice becoming more and more heated as she started nibbling and biting Lexa's inner thigh. 

"Slow Clarke, slow!" Lexa called out silently as she pulls her beloved one into a tight embrace.   
Skin to skin contact has always been very arousing for Lexa. The birth of her daughter hasn't changed anything about that. However, it did change some things. For example the sensitivity of her breasts. They are now the property of her daughter - and neither Clarke nor Lexa had anything against that, but it just felt like a little loss that they were absolutely not sensitive to Clarke's touch anymore. Who could blame poor Lexa for it - the little one had been suckling on her nipples for about six hours per day for eight weeks now. The first few days it had been quite painful to feed her daughter, but as Lexa's confidence grew it hurt lesser and lesser and it eventually became something normal. She just didn't like her breasts to be touched - but this would hopefully change when one day Estella didn't need or want her milk anymore. 

For now, she enjoyed the pressure of Clarke's bare body against hers, Clarke's breath agains her neck and Clarke's gentle fingertips stroking down her sides, her hips and up her thighs - especially her inner thighs. 

Lexa could feal her heart beating faster and more intense as her breath gets deeper and louder with every time she inhales. She could feel her skin becoming softer and more sensitive - and finally she could feel the first few drops between her legs. "Clarke..." She whispered, and Clarke looked deeply into her eyes before kissing her. 

Slowly and passionately Clarke kisses her way down Lexa's body, caressing even the tiniest and most hidden corners of her skin. As Clarke reached below Lexa's bellybutton, she rests her forehead on her lower abdomen. "It's strange." Clarke says. 

"What is?" Lexa asks, her eyes searching for Clarke's. 

"Isn't it so... unusual... that your belly is empty now?" Clarke asks, trying not to be insensitive or awkward.

"It's actually quite sad." Lexa answers. "Well, sad might not be the right word for it. It's different, it's new... She has started living her own life now. She is not as helpless and vulnerable as she was inside me... well, she still is... but now she can breathe on her own... within one year she will learn to move on her own and a little later she will eat on her own. The older she gets, the lesser she will need us. That's... just a little heavy." 

"Lexa... you're forgetting something very important." Clarke pointed out and Lexa listened. "She will be the oldest sister of a big family. She has to grow strong and independent, otherwise I'd be sorry for her."

"Clarke, you are so cute!" Lexa laughed softly before rising from the bed to pull Clarke into yet another deep and intimate kiss. As they parted and Lexa fell back on the mattress, Clarke's hand accidentally brushed over the soft skin folds between Lexa's legs and Lexa winced and squeaked at the contact. 

"S...Sorry!" Clarke's eyes widened, not sure if she hurt Lexa, but fortunately everything seemed to be all right. 

"What are you apologizing for?" Lexa dissolved into giggles. "It was... You weren't hurting me." her laughter immediately stopped and the two women looked deep into each other's eyes - the green forest meeting the deep blue ocean, before Clarke proceeded her admiration of Lexa's body. 

Clarke slid down Lexa's belly and between her legs, until her head was in between them. Lexa immediately bent her knees, giving Clarke easier access, knowing what would happen now. She let her head sink into her pillow while reaching out for Clarke's hand. "Oh... You want us to hold hands when..." Clarke asked carefully, and Lexa just gave a nod with a huge smile on her face before closing her eyes, leaning back and enjoying the situation. It was an amazing feeling of safety and protection when Clarke entwined her own fingers with Lexa's, while the fingers of her other hand gently brushed over soft petals of skin.

The feeling was nice and pleasant, but it was just a little different. During childbirth, Lexa was one of the lucky women who got away with just some minor abrasive burns on the inside, she wasn't torn, or had any birth injuries, yet it still hurt her during the first two weeks. Now, despite being fully healed, she is still a little bit scared to be touched inside of herself, afraid that it might still hurt her, afraid that she might not like it and afraid that Clarke would be disappointed or feel rejected. 

One week ago, the first time they attempted to get closer again, Clarke had told her it wouldn't be a problem if she still needed time. However it was still sad, because first of all, Lexa wanted this just as much as Clarke did and was probably just as disappointed, but in the end she felt too awkward to talk about it.

Now the situation improved very much to the better. Clarke was there between her legs, obviously aroused, holding her hand tightly and her mouth just made the first contact - and it was lovely. So soft, so gentle and yet so intense. Lexa squeezed Clarke's hand as her body became warmer and she started to feel a familiar tingling in her lower abdomen. Her breath became louder, the sweet sounds escaping her throat were something between a silent humming and sweet, quiet moaning. 

"Clarke..." She whispered, and Clarke paused, her eyes searching Lexa's.

"You can try... inside..." Lexa's cheeks blushed a little. Even with the knowledge they had of one another's souls and bodies, it was still not the easiest thing to instruct one another on what to do in bed - but it was all right, even if it was a little awkward. They had a child now. They still had to grow into their new life - and that means in every aspect. 

Clarke reached out to the tiny vials of fragrant oil on the nightdesk and took one of the softer, lighter ones, that wouldn't have such a strong effect on the stimulation of the epithelium. Even if Clarke couldn't feel her brain anymore and wanted nothing more than fucking Lexa senseless, she knew it was the most important thing in the world not to rush anything or otherwise Lexa would never let her between her legs again. 

For Lexa, it would be a process to abandon her thoughts, to let go of her fears of the pain and to open herself fully to Clarke yet again - a process, but it also wouldn't take forever. 

Clarke opened the vial and poured some of it's contents over Lexa's mound. It immediately ran down between her lips - she enjoyed the feeling of it, as well as it's delicious, flowery scent. 

Clarke placed her hand right where she poured the oil and began to softly massage Lexa's skin folds. Her index finger slid through the middle and poked the tiny and soft entrance to Lexa's body. Carefully she slid one finger inside - Lexa clenched her eyes shut, her knees turning inwards reflexively. "S...slow Clarke... slow..." she whispered, and Clarke immediately withdrew from her. 

"Oh shit... I'm sorry... it hurts you..." Clarke hugged Lexa tightly, a small tear escaping her eyes. 

"Shhh..." Lexa reassured Clarke, pulling her close into the embrace and caressing her shoulder blades gently. 

"Please... try again with more of this amazing oil... and go... really, really slow...." 

"OK..." Clarke stumbled before proceeding with trembling hands. She made sure to coat everything with oil this time, she was nervous and really, really insecure - and afraid to hurt Lexa, afraid she wouldn't like it and that it could ruin their sex life in the worst case scenario. 

"Would you... spread your legs a bit wider?" Clarke whispered into Lexa's ear - and Lexa grinned. She was really excited. She wanted to finally feel Clarke's fingers inside her - she was ready. She tried to relax her muscles as much as possible - and Clarke eased her index finger into her. Obviously Lexa had some problems with lubricating. Her inner walls felt a little different too - much firmer, tighter and the ripples were so much deeper and more prominent. 

Lexa wasn't in pain but - holy shit, that stretching was just insane. Or at least it felt that way. This was so weird Lexa thought. She knew how Clarke's fingers feel inside her - how easily they slid in whenever she was aroused, how fantastic it felt and how annoyed both of them got in the past when yet again she reached her climax way too fast, but this... there was only one moment she could remember when she felt like this - and there it was, the answer to the problem and Lexa remembered what to do. 

"Clarke..." She whispered, her voice silent and husky. "This feels... like my first time..." 

The words knocked out the air in Clarke's lungs and the oxygen in her last remaining brain cells. She caught her breath and pulled herself together.

"Lexa, do you plan to kill me? You know, it's already hard enough to hold back and now you are telling me such things."

"Let's try it this way." Lexa said when turning around, pointing her back towards Clarke. This was actually their favorite position and Clarke was wondering why they didn't try it to begin with. Hugging Lexa from behind, having so incredibly much skin contact, watching as she clasps her leg before pulling it up and finally - entering her from behind - this was just so tender, so sweet and so unbelievably intimate. 

"This is good..." Lexa whispered. Clarke's hands were oily and slick, but as soon as Lexa pushed herself backwards to feel her more - she realized that Lexa finally started getting moist and soft. 

Clarke gently started nibbling on Lexa's neck which made her shudder, sweet humming noises escaping her throat. Her hands started trembling, her legs became restless. When Clarke entered her with one finger, she let go of her leg, but now she clasped it again, Clarke misunderstanding this to insert another finger - she did it a little bit to fast, causing Lexa to moan loudly. 

At first Clarke thought she did something incredibly stupid, but felt relieved when Lexa pushed herself backwards even more. 

"Lexa..." Clarke started hesitantly.

"faster..." Lexa replied

"Not what I expected but..."

"Shof op... en jok ai op..." 

"Rrrrright..." Clarke murmured and Lexa softly bopped her on the head from behind, of course not in intention to cause her any harm. Both women started to giggle like little children, but this was good, it released so much pressure and tension in this awkward situation. 

Suddenly everything went back to normal - Clarke was still very hesitant, but she had so much more confidence now that she knew Lexa was enjoying what they did. Clarke gently slid in and out, entering Lexa so deep that even her knuckles were sinking in.   
Clarke admired the beauty of Lexa's body in the most savoring way possible.

She looked different than before - softer but shining with happiness from the inside. She looked relaxed and nourished - her newly acquired maternal radiance suited her just so perfectly - and finally she could experience sexual pleasure again. Her head pushed into her pillow, her lips slightly parted and her eyes closed. She was breathing loudly, deeply and while Clarke was stroking with more and more pressure, every exhale became a moan.   
As she lost herself more and more into Clarke's touch, Lexa began to murmur sweet little nothings. 

"soft... yes... I feel... intense... oh... mmmhhh... yes... Clarke... deeper... feel... strong... good... jok... ahhh... Clarke..."

It was almost unbearable for Clarke she felt so much heat, wetness and pressure between her own legs and she almost reached her own climax just from listening to Lexa. 

"Hold me Clarke... I'm close..." Lexa's voice getting louder when Clarke whispered gently into her ear. 

"Release." 

When the word left Clarke's lips, Lexa snarled violently, her eyes clenched shut and her hands tightly clutching the sheets. She desperately tried to hold in her breath so she wouldn't scream beyond control as she began to fall. Eventually she had to inhale - however her orgasm wasn't over just yet. She gasped and much to her dismay her scream of pleasure was just a little louder than she would have wished for.

"Crap, I hope nobody heard you..." Clarke giggled and Lexa just hid her face under the fur as she realized she lost control. 

They would have loved so much to stay like this for a little longer, but then Clarke realized that four hours have already passed - so they had to get their nightgowns on and walk down the hallway to the guest room. 

Clarke knocked the door. Kane and Abby were still awake, but Estella hadn't woken up and slept peacefully in "grandma Abby's" arms. 

"Thank you so much for taking care of our daughter, Abby, Marcus." Lexa whispered with a very content smile on her lips. 

"It was an honor, Lexa." Kane answered. "And we will gladly help out again if there is need for it. Your daughter is gorgeous. We truly fell in love with her." 

 

"I'm genuinely delighted by your admiration for Estella." Lexa replied. "I will be in my quarters with her, she must be hungry."

"May we have a word or two with Clarke?" Abby questioned. 

"Um... sure, go ahead." Clarke blushed slightly. 

"It would be favorable if we wait until Lexa made it back to your quarters first." Abby continued.

"That's all right I guess." Clarke stumbled, not wanting to pull an argument with her mother at this hour, especially not after a glorious moment she just had together with Lexa. 

"Join me when you're done, Clarke." Lexa took her daughter from Abby's arms and stepped out the door, closing it behind her while looking back at Clarke who was obviously a little embarrassed. 

A few seconds after Lexa left, Abby raised an eyebrow at her daughter. 

"What's the matter, mom?" Clarke asked, seemingly insecure. 

"Seriously Clarke... try to make it a little less noisy next time, ok?" 

"MOM WHAT THE HELL!? NOT IN FRONT OF KANE GODDAMMIT!!! AND WHY IS IT MY FAULT WHEN LEXA SCREAMS??? IT MEANS SHE ENJOYS IT AND WE HAVE A GOOD AND HEALTHY LOVE LIFE!!!" 

Clarke looked at her mother, then at Kane, who buried his face behind his hands.

"Whatever, I hate you for always ruining everything, mom..." Clarke shook her head and stormed out of the room. 

 

"Abby, you went overboard." Kane mumbled. "Seriously, let them be... loud."


	2. Meanwhile...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please don't take this chapter seriously, my wife and me were joking about what Kane and Abby were doing meanwhile... and I decided to write it. This is just written as a dialogue, there wouldn't be much to narrate anyway.

Marcus: She is so cute.

Abby: I'm sure her mother was cute at that age too.

Marcus: What do you have against Lexa?

Abby: Absolutely nothing, it's just that I would have imagined another life for my daughter.

Marcus: Is it because Clarke is with another woman? 

Abby: Absolutely not! My problem is that Lexa is the Commander of the grounders who is currently on maternity leave... or something like that. And my daughter has to take over her responsibilities! This is insane, this is madness! They are both children - and now they have a child themselves who they need to care for. 

Marcus: I think Clarke and Lexa are way more mature than you think. You really should give them more credit for their accomplishments from time to time. 

Abby: Excuse me, this little angel who you hold in your arms is just eight weeks old and they already need - "a break". I didn't need "a break" until Clarke was 17! 

Marcus: Abby... first of all, you're lying about that. Second; It's not like they asked us to raise the baby until she's 18, we are taking care of her for a few hours. I think we can do this once every eight weeks or so... as the... Grandparents we are.

Abby: G.... Grandparents??? (mmm watcha saaaay?)

silence

Marcus: Um, Abby, is it true that you were present when she was born. 

Abby: *crossing her arms, leaning back on the chair, blank expression* Yep.

Marcus: And? 

Abby: Well, there's not all too much to talk about. It was... normal... for a grounder birth I guess. 

Marcus: That wasn't very helpful, you know I never witnessed it. 

Abby: Well, it all started with a very nervous and troubled guard that ran into me on the market. Seems Clarke had been begging Lexa for about an hour or so to allow her to send for a healer and when she refused over and over again, she eventually agreed that Clarke would send for me. 

Marcus: That's quite an honor. 

Abby: Yeah sure. I offered to help but Lexa wouldn't let me touch her. Instead I got shouted at, yelled at, snarled at and insulted in a language I don't even speak. 

Marcus: Oh well... Lexa...

Abby: Yes, Lexa... 

Marcus: So in the end you couldn't do anything? 

Abby: No I couldn't. Not one bit. She wouldn't let me. 

Marcus: Then... how was the baby born if Lexa didn't accept any help?

Abby: Clarke...

Marcus: Clarke helped? Has she ever done this before? 

Abby: Of course not! 

Marcus: Not even witnessed?

Abby: No.

Marcus: Well then she truly is talented and you should definitely have more faith in your daughter and her capabilities. 

Abby: You don't understand this, you have no children. 

Marcus: Well, then should we also...?

Abby: NO WAY IN HELL! Being through this once is more than enough! 

Marcus: Well, now that we're grandparents we have to go through this anyway. Probably even twice. Or three times.

Abby: What do you mean? *stares*

Marcus: Nothing, just that Estella might not be the last. 

Abby: God please not.

Marcus: That's nothing we decide. 

Abby: *stares* 

Marcus: *looks away*

silence

Marcus: So Lexa was snarling and swearing at you? 

Abby: like nobody ever did before. 

Marcus: She must have been in so much pain. I don't think she's the type of person that would cry easily. 

Abby: Oh trust me, Lexa is extremely dramatic - and who said anything about crying? It was more like... roaring, raging and cursing... Oh and she refused any sort of painkillers - because she wanted to "feel everything." I wonder how Clarke still can hear after this experience.

Marcus: That sounds terrible.

Abby: No really, Lexa was yelling into Clarke's ears full force and without considering anybody's feelings. How come Clarke didn't at least say anything. 

*and in the exact same moment, there was a scream of pleasure echoing through the air* - ClaaaaaaaaaaRRRke!

Marcus: Well... seems Clarke is used to this kind of screams *cackles*

Abby: Do you honestly think that's funny? Oh please.... tell me this is not happening. 

Marcus: Well...

*Abby leans forward, pressing her head into her hands.*

Estella: *mewls and wiggles*

Marcus: Abby... please can you take her? 

Abby: Why? She doesn't make any problems, does she?

Marcus: Abby please, I have never held an infant in my arms before. 

Abby: Fine, give me. *takes the baby who immediately falls back asleep.*

silence

Abby: By the way, you are absolutely right, this little girl indeed is adorable. 

Marcus: Now what did I say? 

Abby: I could get used to this.

Marcus: Wait, what?

Abby: taking care of her more often than once every eight weeks.

Marcus: Oh... 

Abby: *to Estella* Well, I'd love to know what your useless mother is doing with my little girl...

Marcus: Abby please now you're being unfair!

Abby: Alright, alright, alright...

Marcus: And we heard... what they are doing...

Abby: Well, I didn't hear Clarke...

Marcus: Well her name was being screamed so...

Abby: please stop.

silence

*suddenly another scream of pleasure filled the air* "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Abby: ARE THEY STILL NOT DONE YET??? IT'S BEEN THREE HOURS! 

Marcus: There is nothing I can say or do right now... 

Abby: Please take the baby, I will go over and ask them to...

Marcus: Abby no! You stay here, please.

Abby: Seriously this is going too far.

Marcus: I think you shouldn't stick your nose into your daughter's love life.

Abby: I just want to protect her! I don't want to know what Lexa is doing with her!

Marcus: *mumbles* obviously it's the other way around..

Abby: What did you just say? I couldn't understand you so well...

Marcus: *this time louder* I said it's obviously the other way around...

Abby: Oh my God... Stop! Anyway, I'm going...

Marcus: Do you want Clarke to hate you forever? 

Abby: Of course not... fine, I'll stay... but I hope they won't take another three hours. 

Marcus: I don't think so... Lexa wouldn't forget her child. 

Abby: yeah sure...

*Abby is knocking on the wooden table with her fingernails*

Marcus: Please stop that you are making me nervous. 

Abby: Trust me, you can't be that nervous.

*a loud and intense roaring disrupted the approaching silence* "OOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!!!!! CLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARKE!!!!!!!!!!"

Marcus: I think they are done soon....

Abby: I don't want to talk about this anymore. 

Ten minutes later the door snaps open and you know the rest...

Meanwhile Titus was woken up by the first scream of the Commander. He rose from his bed, more asleep than awake, slipped in his robe and was just about to pass through the door when he heard the "ClarrrKe!"   
So he just shook his head, went back to bed but failed to sleep for the rest of the night when he slowly realized Wanheda was "assassinating" the Commander.

Aden sneaked around the corner because he had a nightmare and wanted to speak with Lexa... however when he stepped into Heda's room, he saw that she was already in an important political negotiation with the Skaikru's Ambassador...


End file.
